The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 9 - Swizzle is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")
It was very early morning when Candlehead dragged Swizzle to the shore. Swizzle's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Candlehead fixed her gaze at her love. The human still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Candlehead waited for Swizzle to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Candlehead. What if she was too late? She noticed Charmy landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Swizzle, Candlehead hoped that he could tell her about Swizzle's condition. Candlehead: "Is he - dead?" Charmy opened one of Swizzle's eyes with his fingers. He studied Swizzle's still lifeless eye for two seconds before closing it. Charmy: "It's hard to say." Candlehead became more worried. Charmy walked around Swizzle and stopped at his feet. Candlehead just noticed that Swizzle had lost his boots at the sea. Charmy picked up Swizzle's bare foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Swizzle's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Charmy's eyes grew sad. Charmy: "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Swizzle moving a bit. Candlehead: "No, look! He's breathing." Swizzle was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Swizzle had managed to open his mouth to get air. Candlehead felt her heart rejoice since Swizzle was not dead after all! She stroked her wet sandy green bangs across his forehead. Csndlehead: "He's so, beautiful." Candlehead lifted Swizzle's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold Swizzle's face. Candlehead: "What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? What would I do to see you Smiling at me?" As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Jay and an exhausted Chuck. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Chuck lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Chuck saw Candlehead singing to Swizzle, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Charmy flew over to Chuck, closed his jaw and smiled at the scene. Candlehead: "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun?" As soon as Candlehead kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Swizzle's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Candlehead's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Candlehead in the sunlight. Candlehead: "Just you and me And I could be Part of your world" Hopping was heard in a distance. Candlehead turned her head to see Q*Bert hopping toward her. As much as Candlehead wanted to stay beside Swizzle, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Swizzle wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Q*Bert kissed his face by his proboscis. Felix: "Swizzle! Oh, Swizzle." Felix ran over. He had thought that Swizzle was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Felix grabbed Swizzle by the arms and help him stand up. " Felix: "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" He wiped his forehead with relief. Swizzle didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. Swizzle: "A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." Swizzle didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Swizzle fell back a bit only to be caught by Felix. Felix: "Ah, Swizzle, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Swizzle put his arm around Swizzle and helped him toward the castle. Felix: "Off we go. Come on, Q*Bert." The orange creature followed them close behind. Q*Bert will find Swizzle's rescuer some other time. Swizzle tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Swizzle looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the yellow canary, and the bird were located. Chuck: "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." He concluded, putting his wings together in a prayer. Candlehead didn't listen; only looked at Swizzle as she continued singing. Candlehead: "I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world" The waves hit from behind the rock as Candlehead belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Jet and Gear the Turbo Twins had peeked out from the water with their magic binoculars. Mishaela was watching Candlehead again in her water crystal ball. Mishaela: "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Mishaela looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyp cake toppings! Mishaela: "King Gene's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." She cackled, evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Gene and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in thier bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Minty stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. Minty: "Candlehead, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Candlehead swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Minty and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. Jubileena: "What is with her lately?" The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Jubileena was. After checking that her green hair was in good shape, Candlehead took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. Candlehead: "Morning, Daddy." Gene smiled and chuckled as Candlehead tucked the sea flower in his ear. He and his other daughters watched Candlehead singing as she swam merrily away. He can't quite figure out why Juliet was so happy today. Jubileena: "Oh, she's got it bad." Gene: "What? What has she got?" Gene is still not getting it. Minty: "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Candlehead's in love." Minty sighed in content. Gene took the flower out of his ear. Gene: "Candlehead? In love?" Chuck paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. Chuck: "O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Chuck'd blow the petal away from him. Chuck: "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Candlehead giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flowers petals. Candlehead: "He loves me . . ." Candlehead smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. Candlehead: "hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." She frowned, before tossing it. Candlehead perked up when she picked the last petal. Candlehead: "He loves me! I knew it!" She squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Chuck more! Chuck: "Candlehead, stop talking crazy." He hoped King Gene didn't hear her. Candlehead wasn't listening. Candlehead: "I gotta see him again - tonight! Charmy knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and begin to swim in a very excited manner. Chuck grabbed onto her tail. Chuck: "Candlehead - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" but Candlehead was too busy thinking of how to meet Swizzle. Candlehead: "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention, and then with -" She made a dash, leaving poor Chuck behind, who had lost his grip. he was slowly becoming annoyed. Chuck: "Down HERE is your home!" Why couldn't Candlehead understand that? Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction